Shinkara
by Sanae78
Summary: Inseguire un sogno e scoprire di avere accanto un angelo che ti legge sempre nel cuore
1. Shinkara  Lui

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Shinkara"**

di Sanae78

**PS**

Shinkara in Giapponese significa 'con tutto il cuore'.

**Capitolo 1**

**Lui**

Che rabbia, non sono ancora riuscito ad eseguire in maniera ottimale il tiro ad effetto che mia ha insegnato Roberto.

Devo assolutamente vincere per la terza volta consecutiva il campionato delle medie con la Nankatsu, così potrò raggiungere Roberto in Brasile e grazie a lui diventerò un calciatore professionista.

Il primo ostacolo da superare è costituito dalla squadra della Otomo dove giocano Urabe e gli altri.

Si allenano perfino di domenica ed io che come uno stupido pensavo di riposarmi.

Invece no, devo allenarmi in modo da poterli battere.

L' altro giorno durante l' allenamento mi sono fatto fregare una palla come un pivellino da Urabe, Nakayama, Nishio e Kishida.

Mi hanno attaccato in quattro, ma una cosa del genere non dovrà più ripetersi.

Ecco perché mi sto esercitando anche nel dribbling.

Non riusciranno più a rubarmi la palla.

E c'è anche quel nuovo giocatore Shun Nitta che è molto veloce e capace di eseguire un tiro temibile.

Anche oggi stavano correndo.

Quando ci siamo incontrati, hanno detto di essere sicuri di vincere e hanno addirittura scambiato Sugimoto per la mia ragazza.

E pensare che io non sto proprio con nessuno!

Me la sono trovata davanti alla porta di casa e mi si è attaccata al braccio mettendomi in forte imbarazzo.

Non avrei dovuto permetterglielo, ma ero talmente imbarazzato che non sapevo cosa fare.

Dopo aver incontrato i ragazzi dell' Otomo l' ho piantata in asso e sono venuto al campo ad allenarmi.

Ho indossato la tuta e ora sono qui grondante di sudore a dribblare paletti ed ad esercitarmi coi tiri in porta.

E' come se l' idea di una nuova sfida, abbia risvegliato il mio spirito combattivo che sembrava essersi sopito dopo aver conseguito gli ultimi successi sul campo.

Eccomi sto dribblando, vedo la porta, carico il tiro e la palla che s' insacca nella rete.

Il mio respiro è affannoso e appoggio le mani sulle ginocchia per prendere fiato.

Ma cosa!

Una mano gentile mi porge un asciugamano.

Sollevo la testa e mi appare il viso sorridente di Sanae.

Ma che ci fa qui?

Come faceva a sapere che sarei stato qui?

Nessuno lo sapeva a parte me.

Ha uno sguardo dolce e mi dice di asciugarmi il sudore e di continuare.

Le sorrido, mi asciugo il sudore e riprendo ad allenarmi.

Mi sta guardando e questo m' infonde forza e sicurezza.

Sanae ha fiducia in me!

L' ha sempre avuta!

Vuole aiutarmi anche questa volta.

Tiro dopo tiro vengo assalito da una miriade di pensieri.

Certo che Sanae è proprio diventata una bella ragazza!

Per me era carina, anche quando si comportava da maschiaccio, solo che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirlo a nessuno.

Gli altri ci prendono in giro dicendo che siamo una bella coppietta.

Io e Sanae insieme...chissà!

Di certo noi due siamo legati da una profonda amicizia.

Non so perché, ma se fosse vero, non mi dispiacerebbe affatto!

Ma ho tempo di pensare all' amore!

Ho dei precisi obiettivi da raggiungere col calcio, eppure questa cosa mi lascia tutt' altro che indifferente.

E 'come se tra me e lei esistesse una sorta di legame speciale che non riesco nemmeno io a spiegarmi.

Starò mica innamorandomi!

O forse lo sono già!

Ricordo che quando è apparsa alla stadio con quella bandiera per fare il tifo per me ho provato delle strane sensazioni.

Era forse già amore!

Sto per accingermi ad eseguire l 'ennesimo tiro in porta.

La mia gamba destra è già sollevata e devo solo calibrare la potenza del colpo.

Di una cosa sono certo l' idea che lei possa mettersi con un qualsiasi altro ragazzo non riesco proprio a digerirla.

Questa possibilità mi fa arrabbiare.

E la mia rabbia si trasferisce sulla tiro e la palla finisce in porta con grande violenza sgonfiandosi.

Ai miei piedi giunge un' altra palla.

E' Sanae che me l' ha passata.

Riprendo le mie fatiche.

Poco dopo mi giro per un attimo e non la vedo più.

Forse sarà dovuta tornare a casa!

Mi sento un po' abbandonato.

Devo riiniziare, non posso perdere tempo pensando a queste cose.

Non devo distrarmi dai miei obiettivi!

Intanto il tempo scorre.

E' il tramonto.

Sono distrutto, forse sarebbe il caso di smettere.

Ancora quella mano gentile mi riporge una salvietta dicendomi che potrò continuare ad allenarmi domani.

Mi porge anche una bottiglia d' acqua fresca e un panino per rifocillarmi.

Allora non era sparita!

Stava preparando queste cose per me!

Ma che pensiero carino ha avuto.

E' sempre premurosa nei miei confronti.

La ringrazio e vado un salto a sciacquarmi il viso sotto il rubinetto.

Torno e ci sediamo sotto un albero.

Mentre mangio e bevo iniziamo a parlare.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Ringraziamenti**

Un ringraziamento speciale ad Eos75 per i suoi preziosissimi consigli!

Grazie ancora!

Sanae78


	2. Shinkare  Lei

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Shinkara"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2**

**Lei**

Tsubasa è strano da ieri.

Lo scontro con Urabe e i suoi amici deve averlo provato più del previsto.

E' stato umiliato da quei quattro che apparentemente sono riusciti a prendergli la palla senza alcuna difficoltà.

E anche quel ragazzo, Nitta deve averlo preoccupato.

Credo che si sia reso conto che la strada che la porterà a realizzare i suoi sogni sia irta di ostacoli.

Ci saranno sempre dei nuovi avversari da affrontare e non può permettersi distrazioni.

Oggi avevo in programma di accompagnare Yukari a fare shopping e per questo ci eravamo incontrate in un bar del centro.

Quest' anno dovremmo affrontare gli esami di ammissione alla scuola superiore e stavamo parlando del fatto che Tsubasa non li farà.

Dopo il diploma partirà per il Brasile, dove farà di tutto per diventare un calciatore professionista.

Mentre dicevamo questo abbiamo visto attraverso il vetro del locale Tsubasa che stava passeggiando con Sugimoto che pareva essersi avvinghiata al suo braccio e non avere nessuna intenzione di mollare la presa.

Yukari sembrava infastidita da questa cosa, anch' io lo ero, più che altro per la stranezza della situazione.

Tsubasa è troppo gentile e di sicuro non avrà voluto essere scortese con lei.

Doveva essersi trovato in quella situazione inaspettatamente.

Poi sono arrivati correndo i ragazzi dell' Otomo e si sono avvicinati a Tsubasa.

Si sono parlati, ma non ho sentito cosa si dicevano.

Però l' ho intuito dallo sguardo di Tsubasa che è diventato serio di colpo.

Avranno parlato ancora della loro sfida.

I giocatori dell' Otomo sono sicuri di riuscire a qualificarsi al posto della Nanakatsu per la fase nazionale del torneo.

Dopo che se ne sono andati Tsubasa si è allontanato correndo.

Mi è sembrato di capire cosa l 'avesse turbato ed ho immaginato dove si stesse dirigendo.

Mi è spiaciuto lasciare lì Yukari, ma dovevo venire qui a sostenere Tsubasa.

Mi sono scusata e sono corsa via anch' io.

L' ho trovato dove pensavo che fosse, sul campo ad allenarsi.

Quando sono arrivata, si era già cambiato, aveva piazzato i paletti per il dribbling e aveva già tirato diversi tiri in porta.

Grondava di sudore e il suo fiato era un po' affannoso.

Doveva aver tirato con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.

Prima di raggiungere il campo, ero passata negli spogliato a prendere un asciugamano.

Mi avvicino a lui, mentre sta riprendendo fiato con le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia.

Gli porgo l' asciugamano e gli dico di asciugarsi e di continuare.

Mi sorride, si asciuga il sudore e riprende il suo allenamento.

Si sta impegnando molto e io seguo tutti i suoi movimenti.

Parte da metà campo, palla al piede dribblando una serie di birilli e poi termina calciando in porta.

Ha tirato fuori una cesta di palloni per averne sempre uno a disposizione.

Lo fa per realizzare quel sogno che ormai si è infranto tre anni fa.

Lui pensava che sarebbe già partito allora con Roberto per il Brasile.

Ma penso che Roberto si sia reso conto che non era ancora giunto il momento di staccarlo dalla sua famiglia.

Tsubasa aveva ancora bisogno di stare coi suoi genitori e coi suoi amici.

Roberto avrà capito che Tsubasa ce l 'avrebbe fatta anche senza il suo aiuto e forse un giorno si rincontreranno.

Gli ha lasciato un manuale scritto di suo pugno, pieno di consigli su come migliorare la tecnica di gioco e proprio grazie a quest' aiuto Tsubasa è migliorato sempre di più diventando fortissimo.

Tra poco si allontanerà da me e forse non ci rivedremo mai più.

Se solo ci penso mi viene da piangere.

Mi si spezza il cuore al pensiero che non potrò più assistere alle sue partite e sostenerlo col mio tifo.

Sono innamorata di lui, ma non credo che gli rivelerò mai i miei sentimenti.

Non voglio essere d' intralcio per lui, voglio solo che sia felice!

Se lo merita, visto tutti i sacrifici che ha fatto durante questi anni.

A volte mi sembra che i nostri amici non abbiano ragione nel dire che ci sia qualcosa di molto speciale che ci lega.

Forse Tsubasa potrebbe ricambiarmi!

Ma non potrei mai chiedergli di non partire e lui tra pochi mesi partirà.

Mi rende felice guardarlo giocare.

Ma che è successo!

Sembra quasi che abbia avuto uno scatto di ira e non sia riuscito a dosare in maniera corretta la forza del tiro.

Il pallone si è afflosciato a terra.

Ci penso io e gli allungo un altro pallone.

Mi ringrazia e ricomincia di nuovo.

Mentre lo guardo penso che avrà fame e sete dopo essersi affaticato in questo modo.

Lo lascio un attimo da solo e vado negli spogliatoi.

Nel frigorifero c' è qualcosa, potrei preparargli un panino.

Glielo farcisco con le cose che più gli piacciono.

Poi prendo una bottiglia di acqua fresca e ritorno da lui.

Nel frattempo il tempo passa e si fa tardi.

Lo fermo porgendogli ancora una volta la salvietta e gli dico che potrà continuare domani insieme al resto della squadra.

Gli porgo anche il panino e l' acqua.

Mi ringrazia e va a sciacquarsi il viso.

Ci sediamo sotto un albero e mentre mangia e si disseta iniziamo a parlare.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. Le parole mai dette

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Shinkara"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 3**

**Le parole mai dette**

Si sono seduti al fresco sotto una pianta e stanno parlando.

Lui ha le gambe incrociate, mentre lei è seduta in maniera più aggraziata.

Il ragazzo sorseggia dell' acqua fresca e dice: "Com' è buona! Mi sembra di rinascere!"

Due occhi dolci intanto lo osservano e sul viso della ragazza si dipinge ancora una volta un bellissimo sorriso: "Ho pensato che dopo aver faticato così tanto avessi fame e sete!"

Intanto un primo morso viene dato al succulento panino: "Ci voleva proprio! Così posso recuperare un po' delle energie perse! E' davvero buonissimo, complimenti!"

"Grazie, sono contenta che ti piaccia!"

Poi le chiede: "Ma tu come facevi a sapere che ero qui?"

Sanae risponde con sincerità: "Mi trovavo in un locale con Yukari. Dalla vetrina ti ho visto parlare coi ragazzi dell' Otomo e poi correre via!"

Abbassa lo sguardo per timidezza e invece in lui si fa strada la consapevolezza che lei sia venuta davvero perché l' aveva visto in difficoltà.

"Adesso capisco!" le sorride e riprende a mangiare.

La ragazza si rasserena: allora non lo ha infastidito questo suo comportamento!

Mentre mangia, al giovane viene in mente che le parole della ragazza significano che l' ha visto in compagnia di quell' altra persona e si chiede che cosa possa aver pensato.

Ha fame e in pochi bocconi il panino finisce.

Beve ancora qualche sorsata d' acqua fresca e dice:"Grazie Sanae, mi sei sempre di grande aiuto!"

Tace per un attimo e poco dopo le chiede: "Tu hai capito perché sono venuto al campo ad allenarmi?"

Lei risponde "si" e continua: "Sei preoccupato per la sfida con la Otomo, non è vero Tsubasa?"

Il ragazzo si fa serio: "Quest 'anno non credo che sarà facile per la nostra squadra qualificarsi per la fase finale del torneo. Urabe e i suoi compagni sono davvero forti. Hai visto anche tu quello che hanno fatto l' altro giorno, sono riusciti a togliermi la palla."

Lei si accorge che c' è una nota di amarezza in quelle parole, lo guarda e lo rincuora: "Ti hanno solo preso di sorpresa, sono sicura che la prossima volta che v' incontrerete riuscirai a dribblarli tutti!"

Ha fiducia in lui e non perde occasione per dimostrarglielo in maniera garbata, quasi per non volerlo infastidire.

"E di Nitta che ne pensi Sanae? Mi piacerebbe sapere la tua opinione."

Si sente lusingata per questo ed esprime senza remore quello che pensa: "E' un buon giocatore e sicuramente ti divertirai parecchio a scontrati con lui. Però è incompleto e ancora inesperto, quindi una volta che l' avrai inquadrato non sarà più un problema per te!"

L' ascolta, la guarda e sembra stranito dalle sue parole.

Sembra sorridere, ma in realtà sta ridendo tra sé, dicendosi: "Povero Nitta, non gli hai lasciato nemmeno una chance! E' proprio un' analisi spietata la tua!"

La ragazza si risente e un po' arrabbiata si discosta da lui: "Io ho solo risposto alla tua domanda!"

"No, no! Non ti arrabbiare Sanae... stavo solo scherzando, hai fatto un 'analisi precisa e dettagliata e sono lusingato che tu sia così convinta delle mie capacità!"

Torna a guardarlo con serenità: "E perché non dovrei pensarlo! Sei migliorato molto in questi ultimi anni e poi tu sei avvantaggiato rispetto agli altri perché sei amico del pallone!"

Ma lei gli legge nel pensiero!

Gli viene da chiederselo e riafferma orgoglioso: "Si, il pallone è mio amico!"

Si fa pensieroso: "Batterò qualunque avversario mi si parerà e insieme agli altri vincerò per il terzo anno consecutivo il campionato delle medie e poi raggiungerò Roberto in Brasile!"

Adesso è lei che si rattrista a sentirlo parlare in quel modo.

Sa che andrà così, ma il pensiero di allontanarsi da Tsubasa la lacera nel profondo. Possibile che lui non se ne accorga!

O forse lui se ne accorge.  
>"Che c' è Sanae? Mi sembri strana o forse detto qualcosa di male?"<p>

Che stupida, certo che lui si preoccupa! Ma lei non vuole che si distragga dal suo scopo.

Nel suo sguardo appare quella grinta che l' aveva sempre contraddistinta da ragazzina e gli parla con tono risoluto: "Guai a te, se non ce la farai! Ricordati che sono la tua prima tifosa e desidero dal profondo del cuore che tu riesca a diventare un giocatore professionista!"

Le sorride di nuovo: "Si, m' impegnerò al massimo affinché ciò si realizzi!"

I minuti trascorrono inesorabili, ma loro continuano a parlare.

Finché è quasi buio.

Lui va a farsi la doccia e lei lo aspetta fuori.

"Eccomi, sono pronto!"

Lei lo guarda : "Spero che avrai messo in ordine dentro!"

Si sente un po' interrogato: "Certo, non voglio mica sorbirmi le tue ire!"

Lei ride: "Come capitano e calciatore non ho nulla da dire! Ma sei molto disordinato e lo sai anche tu!"

"Cosa!"

"Non negarlo Tsubasa, la tua borsa è una delle più disordinate di tutta la squadra! Ti limiti a gettarcele dentro le cose!"

"Forza signorina perfezione, andiamo che ti scorto a casa!" gli piace proprio perché è così.

"Eh! Ma non ce n'è mica bisogno!"

Stavolta è lui a farsi grave, la guarda e si esprime con voce ferma: "Sentimi bene, adesso è buio e non è affatto consigliabile per una ragazza andarsene in giro tutta sola! Quindi ora ti accompagno a casa che tu lo voglia o no!"

Le sembra di vivere in un sogno e si addolcisce: "Ok, Tsubasa! Ti concedo il permesso di scortarmi!"

Si guardano e s' incamminano insieme chiacchierando.

Poco dopo si fermano davanti ad una vetrina di articoli sportivi e Tsubasa si mette ad osservare con molto interesse un paio di scarpini da calcio.

"Ti serve qualcosa Tsubasa?" lei gli si avvicina e guarda nella sua stessa direzione.

"A dire il vero oggi dovevo comprarmi un paio di scarpe nuove, perché le altre ormai sono quasi inutilizzabili! Se le comprassi in tempo riuscirei ad ammorbidirle per l' inizio del campionato nazionale. Le prime volte che si usano gli scarpini sono sempre piuttosto duri!"

Anche lei si mette a guardarli: "Si quelli sono davvero belli e hanno anche un buon prezzo! Perché non entri a comprarteli?" gli dice fissandolo.

"Ma ho promesso di accompagnarti a casa..." si sente un pochino in colpa: "Ti andrebbe di entrare con me? Così puoi darmi qualche consiglio!"

"Va bene! Andiamo!"

Tsubasa si avvia verso la porta e la apre invitando Sanae ad entrare: "Prego! Dopo di te!"

"Grazie!"

La ragazza entra, mentre il ragazzo la segue chiudendo la porta.

E spariscono all' interno.

Una volta usciti, si sono avviati verso casa discorrendo, ma senza tenersi per mano.

Sono due giovani che si amano, ma che non hanno il coraggio di dichiararsi...

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
